


The incident in the gardens

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to "Caged."</p><p>The backstory of how Loki and Wenya knew each other on Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The spring of Asgard flowed in the Realm Eternal as the young maiden healer made her way down the halls of the palace. She was caught up in her our studies, memorizing incantation the Queen had given her and what herbs to use for her new potion. Her head was always in a book rather than sticking out and watching the warriors train.

Her eyes looked up for a moment as she saw both princes training together. Thor was able to throw Loki to the ground every time, cursing to himself as the All-father watched on and shook his head. There was so much pressure on him to affect the All-father's decision to choose the rightful heir to the throne. Her rifts of magic could help her sense the vacant sadness that would disappear any time he was at her door frame.

She walked on, wondering how long it would take the younger prince to injure himself and find his way to her healing quarters in the gardens. It seemed everyday, he was there for her with an easy but time consuming wound for her to mend as the Dark Prince watched her with an intently eye. He meant no harm to her but there was a time or two where she imagined herself alone with the Prince and it was there where she allowed her dark side to surface.

However, she had no time today for such things, as her mother would say, as she teleported her readings to the bedside table of her chambers. She joined with her sister's near the Elixir's table as they all prepared the potions for the day.

"Mistress Eir, how fare you today?"

"A wonderful morning for the midwives, nine births on the way. Nine of them! We may be called on to help, should they all decide to push at once. I am sure no one in the palace will be close to death today. You and your sisters shall stay here until you are called."

"Yes, Mistress."

Wenya was quiet until Eir was gone as she caught the eyes of her two sisters. She already knew what they were going to say. Still she ignored them.

"Have you seen Mother," she asked.

"She had already gone to the town to help. You know he's training as we speak, all taut and glistening from fighting with Thor."

"They all do, they are men and it is in their anatomy."

"I wouldn't mind looking to Thor's anatomy," said her first sister.

"Mmm, or Fandral's," giggled her second sister.

Wenya took what she needed, bidding a quick good day to her two sisters as she made her way to the gardens. The queen had allowed her a space to be alone as she was a growing self-taught young witch and healer. If she was lucky, one day she would be a great healer such as her mother and Healer Mistress Eir.

The Healer mistress felt it best for her to have the space and focus she needed to excel in her craft so she was given a single shack to me used to her benefit for her studies in sorcery and complicated elixir's. She decided herself not pretty enough as her sisters to find a male companion and took to light that the prince would never want her in such a way. The best healers ever got were Scribes or low status warriors. A chirp drew her attention to the skylight.

A Bluehaze flew down, resting on the edge of her cold cauldron with a note tied to its leg.

"Good morning, my sweet. How fare you today?"

It gave a tiny chirp, sitting still as she drew the note and read.

"Well, it seems mother won't be home until the night after tomorrow. So many babies being born and soon she'll expect one from me. I wonder who the poor bastard will be."

She plucked a few Carrn blossoms from her wall of flowers as she secured them to the Bluehaze's leg. It took off into the morning sunshine as she watched its feathers spread into the wind. She wondered what it would be like to fly.

"Good morning, Miss Wenya."

Wenya was lost in thought as the door slammed making a break in the silence that she nearly jumped out of her skin. Loki smirked as he limped to the load bearing cot.

"How is your morning?"

"Gods!"  She found herself unable to speak as she saw the sight of him. He was heavily bruised and holding at his side as he winced. She rushed to him as she rolled up her sleeves. "What have you done to yourself this time?!"

"A bit of extra training with Thor this morning. I do believe I am getting closer to finding his weakness."

Wenya hands flew around her table in a fury to makes salves for his skin. She stopped and bit her lip, a gesture Loki found lovable, as we was same way she blushed before meeting his gaze.

"Arms up just as you can manage. I need to assess the wounds."

Wenya tried her best to unbuckle his armor but each pull and touch only made him flinch. She stepped back in frustration. She waved her hands, willing the prince's upper armor and underclothes away. His eyes never left hers as she returned with the medicine.

"You are quite talented, young Wenya."

"Thank you, Your Highness. That was the same thing you said yesterday and the day before that and the day before that..."

"You are a clever little witch and please call me Loki."

"I do not enjoy that term as the others call me, I find it irksome the way they snicker _Witch, Witch_ under their breaths. I would be excelled further if you weren't here every morning like you had been through Hel and back."

"All just to see your lovely face."

Her eyes stayed on his beaten, well-muscular form as she painted his sides and the bruises on his chest with the soft cool balms. They watched together as Loki's skin started to heal instantly. The deep purple swirled away to red marks and then vanished altogether to his lovely paleness.

Loki redressed himself as Wenya held a smaller bowl.

"We are not done yet. This is for the cuts on  your face."

Loki found a thicker jelly applied to his cheeks as he took in everything he could of her. The way she wore her hair, her fresh blue smock, the twitches of her mouth while in deep contemplation.

"Same time tomorrow, Miss Wenya?"

She gathered her ingredients next to the door to have them cleaned in the flowing spring outside.

"I need to focus on my craft if I am to be a Grand Healer one day. Your field trips are putting me behind in my work."

"You seem a bit tense this morning, have I done something to make you so unpleasant?"

"You came into my personal medical chambers knowing that the Healing room was much closer, still though, you prance in here day in and day out, beaten to a soft fruit pulp with a smile on your face and are taking to no consideration that this isn't how the next King of Asgard is supposed to behave!"

"What are you saying?"

"The same thing I've said every time before." Wenya reached behind her for an empty flower pot as she flung it in his direction. "Get out! Now!"

"You better stop or the guards will come by."

"Good!" She grabbed more pots and threw them as Loki ducked. "This is all a damn joke to you. You think I'm a joke just like everyone else!"

Loki dodged the last pot and grabbed Wenya, pinning her to the table as few of her vial crashed to the floor. Loki took both wrists into his hand as his fingers held her cheek to the table while he leaned over her.

"You do that again and I will have you sent to the dungeons."

"I call your bluff, Loki. No one knows your reoccurring injuries like I do."

"Just imagine the rest of me," he purred hotly into her ear.

They both felt the shudder in her body from his words. He backed away as Wenya slowly pushed herself away from the table as if it were contaminated. Wenya shook as she felt tears form at the sides of her eyes. Loki tried to reach forward but Wenya took off in a run from the shack with Loki standing in the doorway.

"Well now," said Thor from the trees. He was resting on a low branch finishing one of Wenya private fruits and he jumped from the tree. "I didn't know this was where you heart has been laying. That Witchy one is not to be toyed with, brother."

"Her name is Wenya."

Loki marched forward in the direction where Wenya fled. He knew he had crossed the line and knew he had to make right by her. She was right, he was not behaving as a coming King should. Thor had followed close behind him as they made their way back into the palace.

"And she is not of your normal flock, either. Are you scared or just waiting for her to swoon because Ragnarok would come and go and she still would have you on your hands and knees, waiting like a trained pet."

"Thor, you really should not speak so ill minded of a woman of her..."

"Her what? Her shape? I have seen the way to eye her brother. What is appealing about her, that you let me crush you so you limp your way to her dusty, old shack? The strength of her hands? The things that go through her mind day in and day out? I do."

Loki stopped in his tracks, clenching his fists in a ball. He was going to give Thor another moment before guards would be called in.

"That is not a polite thing to say, especially one as fair as her."

"Well, just know that when I am King and take on a  bride, I may look in her direction and see the fairness that you are so fond of."

Loki crouched down and swept his leg under Thor, knocking him to the ground with his body creating a loud thud the echoed the open halls. He looked back to Loki as a few straggling servants ran off for cover and to find guards. Both princes snarled with gleeful looks of rage in their eyes to see who would be first to draw their weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

Wenya ran as fast as her feet would carry her, not caring who took notice of her until she nearly bumped into the All-father.

"Heavens, child. Are you alright?" Her face was full of tears as she did her best to hide them from the All-father. "Tell me, child," he said sternly. She felt her face grow redder and had no resistance to hold her tongue.

"He is just like you, you know that, your highness. Always commanding and never thinking of anyone but yourself! If you'd give him the proper attention you give your soliders maybe your youngest would mean something to you!"

Two guards stepped in front of her not allowing her to leave. They leered at her, keeping composure in front of the King

"Stop there, _Witch_."

"That is enough. Wenya. Is there something that needs to be said?"

"I have said my piece All-father. Now if you'll excuse me," she said with a bow, "I have somewhere to be where I won't be the jest at an evening meal."

She was able to start into a run again before it was fated to throw her into the dungeon and made it to the outer housings of the servants that worked in the palace as she fled to the home that belonged to her family. Her legs carried her to the attic where she slept. Wenya slammed the door, sealing it tightly with a charm as she slumped down on her cot.

Her heart was racing wildly as she caught her breath. Her gaze fixed to the ceiling and in her head all she could see was Loki's hooded eyes staring deep into her soul. She was so blinded with rage that she had the oppertunity to give him what they both had wanted.

Wenya undid her high bun, letting the brown curls flow over her pillows with her mother's hair pins keeping most of her hair controlled. She touched her jaw the same way Loki did, so softly and strong. His hand would be strong in other places. The soft sunlight helped ease her to the cot as she bit her lips. She double checked the floor again to make sure the door was shut.

Her one hand wandered down to her breast as her fingers slowly molded around it, wishing it was his own, twisting, pulling and punching as her back arched. Her other hand worked past the front opening of her dress, finding herself wet. She found her jewel and rubbed away as she saw the look of hunger in his eyes and the heaviness of his voice. If he were here, she would have his fingers there as she took the bottom of his ear inbetween her teeth.

Wenya spread her legs further as she got wetter, lost in the lust of the moment. She stopped, sitting straight up in frustration. She was scared at the things she was feeling about Loki, the prince.

"He doesn't care. He only wants you maidenhood."

Wenya raced to her wash basin, cleaning off the shaming wishful thinking and lustful thought of him. There was always one thing that would lift her spirits. Her fingers found the enchantment the queen had give her to study earlier in the week.

_"You may not think so but you how a great amount of power for someone your age just as Loki did. However, I'm confident that you'll master this in a short while."_

Transformation, or transfiguration as it really was, used a great amount of energy and was to be a challenge in the arts of sorcery.

_"Once you have mastered this, any spell will come as a second nature, my dear."_

Wenya held the seed in her hand as she chanted what she had studied for countless hours. She swallowed the seed whole that was given to her and let the rooted magic course through her veins. After she felt at ease, all that she had to do now was jump.

_"Think of the being and feel it, it's energy and it's life running through your veins. It will take quite a bit of energy from you."_

The front door slammed shut as Wenya heard two sets of feet in the den.

"Wenya! Are you here?"

Wenya was in no mood to deal with her sisters as she jumped up and knelt at her window.

"Wenya! Did you really scold the King?! Mother is going to be displeased when she finds out!"

"To hell with you all," she mumbled under her breath.

She snuck from the window sill to the table as she teleported her craft ingredients to the shack. If she was in trouble, she could lay low there for a short while as only a few knew it was there but the queen did know.

Wenya braced the sill, ignoring the banging on the door as she took in a deep breath, that was what the enchantment needed. If she failed, she was be hurt from the fall, caught by the guards and thrown in the dungeons for her behavior towards the king. Maybe a night in town would do her some good.

"You have to push into it, it's an old door!"

Wenya followed her sister's advice for once and leapt from the high window, thinking of her messenger Bluehaze. She opened her eyes expecting to hit the ground but the moment her arms lifted, so did her body. Wenya stayed as calm as she could as her body turned into that of the Bluehaze, soaring around the palace through the southern winds of Asgard. A sudden gust sent her into an open window of the palace.

Wenya tumbled back into her regular form as she caught the eye of the queen and her handmaidens as she rolled across the floor to a stop, causing them to panic except for Frigga. The fear of the dungeons had disappeared from the free feeling of flying.

"Well, it seems you learned the incantation quite well. Would you like another?"

"Oh no thank you, your grace," she beamed as she rose to her feet, "I've only just started."

She remembered nothing else as she transformed into the Bluehaze again, feeling the gales flowing through her feathers. She saw every color of Asgard from above, sailing higher and higher until she couldn't go any further as she turned back for the fun of it. She fell down forward, feeling her hair whip her face as her uncontrollable laughter gave her a new love for her magic.

Wenya turned back so closely to the ground and moved through the gardens, the loose leaves and high and low branches of the trees as she landed beside the following water of her spring. Tears of joy fell to the dirt as Wenya caught her breath.

"Just one push. One hell of a leap. Beautiful."

The smile on her face stayed and only grew as she cleaned around the shack. She organized her vials and watered her flowers. She felt her skills were only going to excel forward from this point on.

-

Frigga held onto the image of the delightful young witch as she ran for the window again, and leapt as the queen watched with a sense of pride in Wenya's success. It was a good thing Wenya had chosen a small animal or else she would be out of energy sooner than expected. A loud thunderous uproar was heard from the outside of the queen's chambers as Frigga ran towards the doors.

As she flung the doors, she saw Loki and Thor dueling with Mjolnor and drawn dagger as they were snarling and attacking each other with promise of drawn blood. Thor was about to prounce on Loki when Loki brought him legs up and thrusted Thor up and over the side of the low balcony.

"I'll show you to disrespect a woman of value, you heathen."

He disappeared over the side before Frigga could draw breath. She summoned a portal in a huff as she appeared in the battle grounds with her sons stumbling into view. Guards rushed after them as Frigga held her hands to stop them.

"Stop it!"

Thor and Loki battled on as bits of blood marked the sand. Frigga's magic pulled her sons apart and pinned them to the palace's outer walls as the guards awaited order from the Queen.

"I said to stop at once!"

She dematerialized the weapons out of their reach as both of her sons tumbled to the ground. Thor winced as he stood tall while Loki held his arm together as blood slowly dripped from the a cut.

"Would someone care to explain how this all started?"

Thor and Loki both shot dirty looks to each other and remained quiet.

"If you wish to remain silent, I can keep you like as such until the end of your days!"

"It was a misunderstanding, mother."

"A misunderstanding doesn't draw blood over the palace floors. This was clearly something more."

"Mother..."

"You should have kept your mouth shut, Thor. Pointing and grunting are not your strongest suits."

"I have all day to settle this with you, brother."

"Thor! Loki! Now that is enough!"

"Yes, mother."

Loki was still too hurt to say anything more.

"For the rest of the night, you both will not be in the same room together! Gods forbid, you nearly destroyed this hallway alone and will not forsee any rubble in our Healing room. Thor, go now and keep your mouth shut. Loki, go to Wenya and get healed before you bleed out."

That was exactly what she wanted him to do. To go running to the arms of one that kept him safe like a child as they laughed at him.

"Yes, mother."

" _Yes, mother_ ," mocked Thor.

"I swear on all that is good if one more thing is said between you both, there will be a discussion with the court of there being no acceptable heir for the throne!"

Thor laughed as he disappeared into the palace. Loki left without a word of thanks or insult in the other direction, unable to to stand the pity surrounding him.

Odin watched the whole scene unfold in front of his eyes. Loki harbored the same amount of hurt that Wenya held, only Wenya knew of who she truely was. Odin had been dreading this day since Loki was a baby.

It was now time for Loki to know.

Loki sat for hours outside Wenya's shack as he heard her move around inside, summoning goblet after goblet to drown away the fact that she would always be out of his reach. She left her shack a bit late as Loki remained hidden by his own spell.

Wenya wasn't wearing her usual blue smock but was now in a cream colored wrapped gown that held beautifully to her curves. She looked like an angel as her departing, beautiful form pulled him to his feet. She tied her deep blue cloak around her shoulders and wandered to the side gates as she disappeared into the sunset streets of Asgard. Loki stood to his feet as he followed, mostly for her protection.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Wenya waited and watched from her seat as many approached her with ales, allowing her to seat in their laps. Was this to be her life? Spending her days as an emotional bandage to the prince as he took on a bride. Soon she'd be a bride to someone that barely knew her. The sun had started to set and she was growing weary of the drunken faces the surrounded. She was beginning to think this a bad idea as more people flooded in from the streets. For some reason, the coming summer air made everyone thirsty and free.

This was obviously a mistake.

Mistress Eir had told her to stay in the palace but nothing about an evening to herself but if there was news the guards always knew how to find her. She checked the window for a Bluehaze, seeing nothing there.

"Oh well. More time for studies."

Wenya didn't have energy enough to transform again. Perhaps she would try again after a good nights sleep.

"Hey witch! Want to undo the spell you've put me under?"

"Witch, why don't you tell us your real name so that I can scream it."

Wenya hid her anger beautifully as she urged the male's full musk of ale into his lap as his friends laughed on.

"My name is Wenya and if you taunt me again, I will not hesitate to turn you into a frog and toss you into the open space of Yggdrasil."

"Stupid bitch, I hope you rot in your cauldron!"

She rolled her eyes, about to walk from the tavern as she bumped into a stranger slumped against the wall. She stopped for a minute to get a better look at him and noticed the scented oil of his hair. She scanned the sea of drunkards as she tried not to draw attention to herself.

"Loki," she whispered, "Is that you?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked away. He pulled his hood lower to stay hidden, bumping into everyone he came into contact with. Wenya didn't want any trouble but she didn't want to leave the prince unattended. She put his arm over her shoulder, guiding him away from the townspeople and the guards.

He was much taller than she was as she tried to steady him.

"Would it kill you to use your feet properly, your highness?"

"It's not my fault they're so big!"

"Hush! You need to keep your voice down. What would the All-father think if he saw you now in this state?"

"Father doesn't care. No one cares. No one."

"Stop jesting and let's go. Act like a mouse and be quiet."

"Why," he whispered too quietly. "Are you taking me to my chambers, like a lady?"

"You are not a Lady, your highness."

"I meant you," he chortled as he tried walking again, "You have my permission to call me by my name. Loki. Loki, Loki, Loooooooki. Say it, Wenya. It sounds better from your lips anyway. Everything does. Even the words that are meant to scold me, which I completely deserved in the first place. I stepped over too many boundaries and wish to make it up to you. You are a good person and you don't deserve grief for what you are good, great at."

"Yeah, we'll see what happens tomorrow when your better."

Wenya stopped at the side gates to the garden. She was quickly growing tired and she didn't want any trouble from the guards this late into the night. Her father was still off training and her mother was further in the village to help with the births. No one would really be missing her. She could try to keep him controlled until morning. Wenya prayed to the Gods that he would at least keep his clothes on for the night.

She maneuvered them through the rows of flowers and plants, careful to stay shy of any passing guards. Loki's wandering hands to the bottom of her dress almost had them caught a few times before, at last she was able to make it to her shack. Her willed the door locked and guided Loki to the open gardenhouse of the shack.

A quick spell grew a large enough patch of soft grass to peak from the ground as she gently eased Loki to the ground. She could hear the footsteps of the approaching guards as she made the vines and twigs mold together to form a hidden barrier around the back of the shack.

He sobbed as Wenya willed the vines closed altogether to cloak them, also adding a shimmer of a soundless wall to keep hidden against the wall. She was stunned as Loki grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the ground with him.

"Thor can't have you. You are too wonderful. I would bleed for you."

She knew it was just the wine talking.

"Your highness, please. You need to rest at least until sunrise. Do it for me."

"I will do anything for you, my Wenya. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful goddess."

She gasped as his fingertip traced the side of her jaw, running along the line of her lips.

"You are drunk and you shouldn't worry yourself. I give no care for Thor or his antics as a King. There are whores and airhairs for him."

"So you would not have him?"

His green eyes laced with red as she lifted his palm, kissing it gently.

"Never."

He turned himself as he laid on the thigh. She tried not thinking of the position she had gotten herself into.

"Is there something else I can have done? I would give you anything you wanted."

"You can always give it to someone else."

"I don't want anyone else, Wenya. I afraid if I'm King, I'll have the throne, the responsibility, the whole of ruling Asgard in the palm of my hand but I won't have you."

"That is partially of your fault you know, you are just too bold for your own good," she giggled as she dipped the edge of her dress into the spring. She wiped away the battle ground dirt from his face as she inspected the smoothness of his now clean skin. Wenya wanted so badly to tell him. She found a dry patch of blood that was starting to heal as she tsked at his quick healing of his wound. This one wouldn't need medicine but she would keep her eye on it for old times sake. "I'll turn around and you'll be wed to another without a second look to me as you always have in the previous years."

"Don't mistake my rejection of your advances for rejection all together. I'll come around when you least expect it."

"No. I'll make a greater fool of myself now and you'll be gone for good."

"I am here now, Loki."

Loki turned his head into the bare flesh of her thigh, kissing her legs as Wenya's heart beat from her chest. She wasn't sure what she wanted but her heart said one thing and one thing only.

 _Loki_.

She ran her fingers over the top of his head as he started to doze off.

"If you only knew how and what I truly felt towards you, you would only run in the other direction like so many others. I know what you expect as a prince and I don't think I can give that to you. I just hope one day you can make another woman happy."

He only responded with a steady, sleeping sigh. Wenya removed her cloak, balling it into a pillow as she pushed it under Loki's head. She turned away from his sleeping form and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over her and give her a dream. Loki waited until she was asleep to move.

He was still drunk but he understood every confession that feel from her lips.

"There is no other like you, Wenya. I wouldn't dream of taking any other than you. You have my word."

He formed himself against her, taking in her smell, small movements of her to ease him back into sleep as he sighed in blissful content.

-

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Open the door."

Wenya jumped awake at the noise from the front door. She squirmed in the undergrass of the table as she felt something tickle her back. Wenya fully awoke finding Loki with his arms completely covering her. His whole arm had disappeared underneath her dress as his fingers caressed her back.

"Messege from the Queen!"

The Queen! Wenya scrambled to the door inside, not before hiding Loki under the table with a dark dining table cloth. She opened the door slowly, acting surprised.

"May I help you?"

"Her majesty is in need of information of the prince?"

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Prince Loki has not been seen since yesterday after his battle with Thor."

"Battle?"

"Yes, no one knows how it started but he was sent to come to you."

"I have been here alone since yesterday."

"Should you find him, he needs to be healed and sent to the All-father at once."

"Yes, thank you for telling me. Perhaps he passed out somewhere from exhaustion. When he wakes, I'm sure this'll be the first place he'll go. I will make sure he is tended to properly."

"Indeed. Good day."

Wenya stayed outside until she was sure the guard was gone. She locked the door and checked on Loki, who was still in deep sleep. Loki fought Thor for some silly reason that was mentioned with her and Loki was only defending her honor. She knelt down, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I will have no other, Loki. You have my word."

Wenya rose to her feet and wandered back inside as she began to keep herself busy as a distraction to a sleeping Loki.

Loki, however, was awake since the guards pounded on her shack door. He heard every word clearly and was amazed that she had kept a smooth demeanor. He could no longer keep the mask of silly things or words when everything was already laid out in front of them in plain view.

It was not his intention to stand perfectly on his own two feet and admire Wenya as her nimble fingers picked at the herbs. He knew he would never find the vast knowledge and beauty in another woman than he found in her. She stopped, sensing he was there as she peered over the shoulder.

She wasn't alarmed or stunned as he dipped his head to the edge of her shoulder. His hand slowly wandered her hips and thighs. Wenya stood in place as her deepest fantasy was unraveling in the openness of her section of the gardens. Excitement rattled her to the thought of something so raw and clandestine.

"Loki," she moaned as his fingers caressed her folds through her dress.

"I will not read your mind only in the sense that I do not know how. Say the words and I shall make them so. To touch,..."

His fingertips were soft at her hidden jewel.

"...to go further,..."

She gasped as his hand snaked under the folds of her dress, stroking lazily at her core. His mouth dropped as his fingers were drenched in her arousal. Wenya moaned, wanting more as she pressed back against him, her knuckles wrapping around the wood of her table to hold herself up.

"...to stop."

She panted wanting more than his touch, to feel alive. She no longer cared to act like the lady she was intended to be. Her only care was that Loki could remain in one piece after all of this was done. She turned calmly in his sight, feeling the fabric of her dress constrict around her.

"I want nothing..." She palmed the front of his trousers as he attempted to maintain some self-control to take her as all of Asgard heard her screams, "...but you, Loki."

A single moment had passed as he pulled her lips to his, drawing the breath from her lungs as he pulled at the ties in the front of her robes. Wenya gripped and clawed at his armor with no success of getting it free. She broke the kiss in frustration.

"To Hel with this."

She cast a charm to undo the stitches of his cloth and armor, letting everything peel off without resisting. The lust in his blood turned him in a wild animal as he lunged at her, pinning Wenya to the edge of the table. Loki felt her body mold and cling to him as he left a trail of kiss behind on her neck.

He ripped apart the important parts of her dress as she gasped from his strength.

"Tell me what you want, Wenya."

"I need you. I need you to touch me. Please, Loki. I..."

Loki grinned, wetting his own two fingers as Wenya watched with hungry eyes. His fingers passed the open part of her dress that exposed her sex to him.

"If you want this, then show it."

She parted her legs without hesitation, jumping at the feeling his fingertips to her sex, motioning slowly as she rocked her hips.

"Oh Gods, don't stop..." she moaned.

"I never plan to."

Wenya rocked on the edge of the table, trembling as the edges of her dress fell from her shoulders to reveal her chest to Loki as he growled. He bent forward taking her breast for himself as he suckled her. The sensation was all too much for Wenya as she arched back to the table. She was helpless as his hand was vigorous against her clit.

Loki knelt down between her legs, watching how she glistened for him. The scent of her alone drove him mad, making every vein in his body pulse along with his heartbeat and erection. He pulled her legs wider as Wenya fell back to the table, landing in front of her wall of flowers and herbs.

He pressed his mouth against her, suppressing the approval of her taste as she gasped from his tongue. Loki was lost as he lept like an animal at her folds, prodding and licking as Wenya fought the urge to rock her hips to meet his tongue. He held her legs apart as the mewls grew hungry and louder.

Her voice was music to his ears as he sucked her clit boldly. Her hands flew to his hair pulling and anchoring his hand to rock her hips closer to him. Loki pushed a finger to her drenched folds, pumping slowly to draw the begging pleasure from her lips. He found himself straining in his trousers as he added another finger, and choosing a faster pace as he felt her walls start to tighten.

"Loki, I... Gods. I..."

She cried out as her back raised from the table. She came, gripping the life from the wall behind her as Loki drank from her. Her sweet nectar filled him with a fresh arousal that almost sent him into a frenzy. He stood over Wenya as she trembled from her high, unable to find reality just yet. He leaned forward, cupping her breasts in his hands as he teased her hardened flesh with his tongue.

Wenya looked down at Loki as he moved to pull her close to him as he rolled her nipple between his lips.

"I don't think, your highness."

She wrapped her legs around Loki, pulling him to the table in her place. Loki had no time but surprised as Wenya wretched his trousers loose to free his cock from his leather. He moaned as she fell to her knees, taking a great amount of length into his mouth. His breath was taken away by the effort she into taking him as far as she could go. The build of arousal came quick as he watched Wenya, half naked and moaning around his cock. He gathered her hair just to watch as her eyes met his showing nothing but desire to please him.

"Gods, Wenya," he moaned.

She pulled off with a pop, licking and sucking at his head as her hand continued, close to finishing him off.

"I've never wanted you more, Loki."

She took him in one final time as his seed spilled over onto her lips. Wenya cleaned the seed from her lips as she savored everything to the last drop. This was definitely better than she ever had imagined.

He took longer breaths, feel euphoric as Wenya crawled up his half naked form again.

"You surprise me, Wenya."

He took her lips as she grinded against his pelvis.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so perceptive of me."

"As long as I know where part of _intentions_ lie."

He licked his lips as Wenya bit hers in anticipation.

"You should go, before the guards come back for you and see us as we are."

"They can catch us and watch for all I care."

His thumb brushed over her erect nipple she silently winced. Her nails dug softly into his hips as she pushed herself away from him. She waved her hands, clothing themselves in a moment. Her blush showed from under her blue smock and Loki was dressed in his finest robes.

She was gently tugging at something in him he didn't know he could harbor. Now wasn't the time for such thing but tonight... Oh, tonight she would know.

"Loki?" He halted as Wenya stood in the doorway. "Will you come back?"

"When?"

"Now?"

"I am needed by the All-father but that doesn't mean I have anymore use of my day. What shall happen if I do not return?"

"Then I will find you, bind you to the nearest chair and pleasure myself over you as watch helplessly watch. Only then, when I'm sated, will I push you so far into Hel, that you'll end up on Jotunnhiem."

"Then perhaps I should be off."

"Perhaps you should."

Loki saw a small amount of distress in Wenya's eyes as he met her gaze.

"Don't think for one minute that this is about claiming you or your maidenhood as a possession. I... I wish to tend to you, to make you as mine in your eyes. You may not want to be my bride but I don't want to lose you. If by some luck that your feelings are near to what I feel for you, then I will wait for as long as it takes. I swear, Wenya."

"I feel... so many things and it's so terrifying but everything that's good and bad, I want to feel them about you, with you."

He pushed her harshly out of emotion to the door, claiming her lips one final time.

"You should be careful what you wish for."

"You should deliver on your promises."

Her wicked grin sent a stir to his trousers as he pulled himself away.

"Keep teasing and you'll be the one tied down until you scream for me."

He turned on his heel, pacing towards the weapon's vault as he attempted to clear his head but all he could think about was Wenya in every position, his name on her lips in every volume as he took her. She was finally his.

His thoughts cleared at once as he saw the All-father waiting, lost in his own thoughts.

"Father? Something troubles you?"

"Come," says Odin saddened tone, "There is much we have to discuss in terms of nearer events."

Loki braced himself. This could have only meant topics of the throne or maybe something much worse...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing

...

He couldn't find the words. Nothing to say or feel.

...

...

How could they do this, to him?

His breath shook as he paced an empty hall, away from the guards. So much anger fueled him as he replayed the words from Odin in his head.

He was not Odin's son but the son of Laufey.

Laufey. The monster king of Jotunnhiem. The monster that left a frozen nightmare to wherever he pleased. It would explain how Thor was a better selection for the crown.

He shielded himself in the darkness as a chilled breeze made its way into the shadows. The air turned his skin blue as he shook in anger and horror. All he could do was stare down to his hands as they returned to normal.

"None of this was real."

Odin had lied to him, which meant Frigga did as well.

How long has everyone else known? Thor? The healers? The Soliders? Wenya?

No. Not Wenya. She was always alone and away from the gossip the flowed throughout the palace. Perhaps she knew and used herself to draw him in like an animal to its prey. She assessed his wounds closely, no.

His mind was a blunder of thoughts that he didn't realized he was back in Wenya's shack as she looked up from her spellbook, also not realizing the blue color to his skin.

"Loki? What happened?"

"Did you know that I'm not Asgardian but the bastard son of a frost giant?"

"It... may be a stranger turn to take in the day."

"I am a monster, I'l never have the throne now. Perhaps you were lying the whole time with false wanton modesty, the true workings of a slutish harlot. Whatever I felt before is gone now with the rest of my humanity."

She marched forward ready to slap the sense into him but instead pulled him down and claimed his lips.

"I don't believe that for a damned second. I love you, Loki. I'm not sure if that's the proper word to describe this but I... I love everything that is you, good or bad. No one is perfect."

She shivered from his touch as he lifted her head. He shook his own in hurt.

"Wenya..."

"Please say something, Loki."

"No," he ordered pushing her into the table.

The past few hours of affection and care for Loki had all but vanish from her eyes.

"So... this, all of this was horseshit? I should have known this coming from the God of Lies."

"Don't flatter yourself, Witch. I know my _mother_ sent me to you for a purpose. Did you know?"

"No, Loki. I didn't!"

He gripped her hands, pulling her close to find a bit of lies but all he found was the truth. She could have easily kept it hidden like everyone else had.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"Loki," she cried out in pain, "You're hurting me!"

He stared down to his dark skin blending in with her redden skin, he let go at once fearing that he was wholly a monster.

"You say you love everything that is me," he said hushed.

Wenya braced the wall unaware of what to do. A dark haze formed around Loki's body as his fists turned to ice. He slammed his fists down as he destroyed her table of potions.

"Loki! Stop it, no!!"

Her screams were nothing compared to the breaking glass, the splitting wood and roars that poured from his throat. Wenya watched as all of her hard work was destroyed in a matter of minutes.

"Do you ever think you could ever love a monster?!"

Wenya refused to look at him as she stepped to the middle of her shack. Everything, all of her years of hard work was destroyed. The flowers fell in icy petals to the ground as a sob escaped her.

"No," she choked as she backed to the door.

Loki took a deep breath, looking around to the damage that he had done. Wenya's once glorious shack were nothing but broken shards on the floor. He turned to Wenya in shock.

"Wenya." She backed away as his skin turned to normal. "Please, I am sorry, forgive me. I can have all of this fixed."

"No. Magic can't fix everything. You wanted me to fear you, I do now. I can't love you like this. Nothing was wrong with you on the outside, it's the storm in you that destroyed this."

"Wenya."

She sprinted from the shack with Loki close on her tail. Wenya tripped over a loose root, ripping the bottom of her dress to shreds in the fall. She was on her feet as she faced Loki, not seeing her arms glowing in a surge of energy as she sent him flying back high into the air and back through the roof of her shack.

He recovered quickly as did his anger. All the lies and secret brought something cruely dark that pushed Wenya away and now she was gone. She would flee home to her family, heartbroken in tears, and out of his reach forever.

-

Wenya flew down the darkened path leading to her house as her sisters greeted her at their stables.

"Wenya! Gods, what happened to you? Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, sisters. I cannot stay here another night. Please forgive me."

She rode her horse off into a gallop into the open night as her sisters screamed for her. Everything blurred in her senses as the horse flew past the solider guarding the outer gates of the city towards the sun setting in the far mountains of the wild.

Her sisters were unable of who to go to. A solider on duty saw the commotion and went straight to the Queen, knowing of her relations to the family of Healers. Frigga did her best not to alarm anyone of Wenya's departure as most would have been happy to see her go because of her powers. She hastened to the gardens, smelling the strong stentch of mixed potions as she found the shack in shambles. She found Loki outside against the tree as his knuckles bled freely.

"Loki, where is Wenya?"

He stood to his feet in defience, not willing to let anything show.

"You've known all along, haven't you? That I am not yours! That I am the bastard of Laufey!"

He hadn't had time to notice Frigga's palm struck him across his face as he stumbled from the shock.

"My Gods, Loki! I am sorry!"

"No, mother," he knew this wasn't the way to act, espeically to a woman who deeply was his mother, "I was not sure how to handle this. I deserved it."

"Loki, Wenya is missing."

"What?" How could she be missing? He had just seen her until she ran off in tears.

"She fled off on horse hours ago into the west woods. Parties have tried to search for her and still she cannot be found. Her family fears the worse will happen to her."

"Oh, Gods. It was all my fault. I lost my temper in front of her." She didn't go home as he expected, the words that moved from his mouth had sent her into the wild and into danger. "I must go after her."

"Night is close, there would be no use in searching in the dark."

"I have my magic, taught from the best."

Frigga couldn't help but smile at the self-atonement of her son.

"Please take care and tell the All-father of the course you are to take, so that you won't be lost."

He decided against going to the All-father as the hurt of his revelation hurt again.

_"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"_

_"You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth..."_

_"What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"_

Shame ran through his blood as he mounted a horse started to ride towards the gates. He had become a monster, chasing away the one thing that meant something to him. He mounted his own horse without wanting to take supplies. Loki focused on anything to keep him moving forward, past his demons and what demons, told to him in caution, that lie ahead of him, hidden well within the treeline.

He cleared a path as he chanted, feeling his magic strengthen his senses. Instantly, he knew which way she was headed. He followed everything. The sobs that echoed in the forest ahead of him, the scent of her skin and hair, and the distinct hoof prints of her horse that rode in quick, hurried strides.

She had quickly gained a great amount of distance between him and the palace, knowing he was the cause. In the middle of the night, he heard the breath of her horse stop and the growl of her own voice.

"No."

He rode into the darkness, his heart almost bursting from his chest until his own horse stumbled upon a slew of dead bodies.

The horse decorated with the palace color was died, had to be more than a few hours from the loss of blood. Loki surveyed the bodies of the savages dead on the ground. Blind fury and instinct helped her slay eight monsterous heavens that now lay died with slit throats. Loki stood was proud but terrified that Wenya longer had a horse to travel with. He rode on again, letting the sunrise guide him better until he saw her again.

Wenya had climbed halfway up the montain that overlooked Asgard. She rested aside the cave wall for a minute as Loki jumped from his horse and ran for her.

"Wenya!"

She turned seeing him. Her hand was already clenched around one of the savages blades as she ran into a nearby cave for her safety. Loki scaled the mountain, finding himself in the cave that was now empty.

"Wenya?"

There was no answer in the darkness. He held up his hand, feeling a strong rift of energy like nothing he ever felt before. In the damp must, he can smell fresh evergreen and strong bark. Wenya slipped through another world but he didn't know where. He prayed to the Gods that she would stay safe until he found her.

Loki gripped his dagger and stepped through the portal, calling out to Wenya.


End file.
